Vengence
by DragonClan
Summary: Former Title: Cursed. He no longer had family or friends. His mom had died. He watched his wife die, and all of his friends were murdered. Now he kills the people responsible for their deaths. And he won't stop until all of them are gone. And that's kind of hard to do when the person you want to kill is a titan.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**~Greece 1100 BC~**_

A man with a muscular and lithe build, messy jet black hair, and sea green eyes standing on the outskirts of what used be his village. There was nothing left for him there. It was burned to the ground. His whole family, all of his friends gone forever. The day had started out as it usually did when it took a turn for the worst.

_Perseus Jackson was coming back from his work in the fields when he saw the smoke. He quickly ran towards the village worried for his wife's safety. He saw that most of the village was on fire and ran towards his hut. Perseus never noticed that the streets were filled with blood and bodies. He was too worried about his wife to notice anything around him. He had finally arrived to his hut. That's when he heard the scream._

"_Annabeth! I'm here. Hold on!"_

"_Perseus!" He heard her shout frantically._

_He barged into the living room to find his wife. Panic in her eyes. There was a man in a bronze helm and armor; there was a symbol on the chest plate that Perseus recognized: an omega with two spears crossing behind it. It shocked him to find one of their soldiers in his village. But it didn't really matter where he came from. What mattered was that he had his sword against Annabeth's throat. _

"_Come any closer and she dies." He pressed the sword closer to her throat, causing her to bleed a little._

_Perseus stood frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. If he tried anything, the soldier would kill Annabeth. The outcome was still the same if he didn't do anything. He had to try something._

"_Don't kill her. You can kill me but not her." He tried to beg._

"_You stupid farmers are all the same. Weak and pathetic." With that he slit Annabeth's throat._

_Perseus became filled with rage. He couldn't remember what happened next. It was a blur. Next thing he knows, the soldier is on the ground dead with his own sword through his chest. With the soldier dead, Perseus went to Annabeth. She was alive but barely. He knelt down next to her body and held her in his arms._

"_I love you, Perseus," she whispered into his ear. "I love you too, Annabeth." He gave her one final kiss before she let out her last breathe. Perseus closed her eyes and brought her behind the house. He buried her next to his mom Sally Jackson who had died two years before. When he had finished, he walked throughout the village hoping to see others who had somehow survived. He had found none._

Perseus shook himself out of those painful memories. "They will pay." He had said before turning away from the ruins of his life. And he wouldn't stop until they did.

* * *

~**Should I continue this story? Let me know what you think. Pairing will be determined later. – DragonClan.**


	2. Who Is He?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

**Ch: 1 Who Is He?**

_**~Present Day in Pike Forest, Colorado~**_

If one was to be walking through Pike Forest in Colorado, he would hear grunts and shouts throughout the forest. The noises came from a man wearing what remained of his shirt and jeans. He was running from something that had been hunting him for a few weeks now. The person hunting him only stopped during the night. He felt as if he was being toyed with. He knows that he could have been killed already. Arrows just missed his chest and head instead they nicked his arms and legs. The man finally had enough and stopped running.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The man shouted.

He got bone-chilling laugh in reply. "Revenge." It had said. The word seemed to echo around the area.

"Why? What did I do? What do you want from me?" The man questioned, putting on a brave face even though he was scared out of his mind.

"There's no need to act. I can smell the fear rolling off of your body." The voice had said completely ignoring the man's questions.

The man took a step backwards, trying to get away from the voice. A few seconds later the man is hanging from his foot 10 feet off the ground. The man saw a figure jump down in front of him. The figure wore black combat boots, nightmare black jeans with chains, a blood-red shirt, and a leather jacket with the hood covering his face. The figure also had two swords crossing over his back and a dagger in his hand. The figure slowly approached the man.

"What are you going to do to me?" The man asked fearfully. "I'll show you; it's much more fun."

Images started to flash through the man's mind. A brain bursting like a water balloon. Limbs being ripped from a body. Screams from people who had been tortured before him. People being carved like turkeys on Thanksgiving. Worst of all, he saw himself being eaten by wolves and feeling the pain of all the tortures he's seen. When the images had stopped, the man was as white as a ghost.

"Please, please don't kill me." The man begged his tormentor.

"Don't worry, I won't." the man let out a sigh of relief as he heard this.

"They will." The figured disappeared, leaving behind a very confused man still hanging from a tree. The rope attaching him to the tree snapped, and he fell to the ground still conscious. The man got up from the ground, only to fall back down and let out a blood curdling scream.

**? POV:**

The unknown figure smiled from his position in the trees as he saw the man being eaten alive by the wolves. He made sure that the man could feel every bite and scratch from the wolves. He had made sure to increase the man's sense of touch before leaving him. When he knew that the man had died, the unknown figure flashed away.

_**~10:00 p.m. Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming~**_

**Zoe's POV:**

I walked into my tent to get ready for bed. We had just finished celebrating my birthday today. I had insisted that I did not want to do anything for my birthday, but Lady Artemis, Phoebe, and the other hunters threw me a party anyway. When I had asked why, they said that since I was in the hunt the longest that my birthday was important to them. I must admit that I had fun at the party. Before I went to bed, I noticed a box on my desk that wasn't there before. I found a note on top of the box. It said:

_Dear Zoe,_

_ First of all, I wanted to say happy birthday to my favorite cousin. I made you a little gift. It's inside the box. Secondly, meet me by the lake which is 1 mile south of your camp. I want to meet you face-to-face instead of watching you from the trees. I want to get to know you better. And don't forget to bring your present with you._

_Sincerely, your cousin._

To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I was glad that I finally got to meet my cousin. I've always wondered who he was. The first time that I knew about him was after Hercules. He told me how to get to Lady Artemis. He was my only family that still accepted me after what I had done. Now I got to meet him. I just had to wait for the rest of the hunters to go to sleep.

_**~At the lake~**_

I was at the lake waiting for my cousin to show up when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I made my bow appear in my hands and turned towards the direction of the footsteps. I didn't see anyone. I was about to put my bow up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the person's hand and flipped him over. He landed on the ground with a grunt, and I had one of my knives against his throat. The man was wearing black combat boots, black jeans, a blood-red shirt, and a leather jacket. I saw that he had jet black hair and black and red eyes with spots of green in them.

"Now Zoe, is that any way to greet your cousin?" The man had asked me.

"Sorry." I apologized, pulling him up off the ground. When I pulled him up, I saw that he was at least 6'3.

"No need to apologize Zoe. I see that the hunters have trained you well." My cousin had said.

"Cousin?" I asked, realizing that I still didn't know his name.

"Yes Zoe." "I still don't know what your name is, and I don't want to keep calling you cousin."

"Oh sorry Zoe. Where are my manners? My name is…"

* * *

~** Let me know what you think. I've decided to not do a pairing for this story. – DragonClan.**


	3. Starting Wars

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

**Ch: 2 Starting Wars**

_**~Yellowstone National Park~**_

**Percy POV:**

"Oh sorry, Zoe. Where are my manners? My name is Perseus Jackson. But call me, Percy. I don't really like my full name." I told her. "So did you bring the gift that I gave you?"

"Yes I did _Perseus._" I was pretty sure that my right eye twitched. _So we're going to play _that_ game._ "Thanks, _princess." _I said emphasizing princess. I know for a fact that she hates that word.

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me Perseus. I won't call you princess, if you don't call me Perseus. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook on it.

"Now why did I have to bring the present that you gave me?"

"I have to show you how to use it."

I held my hand out for Zoe hand me the box. She gave it to me. I opened the box and showed her what was inside of it. It was a necklace. Zoe got furious.

"_A necklace! _I _know_ how to wear a godsdamn necklace, boy!"

I rolled my eyes at her. Guess that was the wrong thing to do at the time because she started to chase me around the lake. I was able to stay out of her reach because I had spent most of my time hunting other people. I guess Zoe figured out that she wouldn't catch me and stopped. I thought that she was done chasing me, so I stopped running to. That is until she pulled out her bow and started shooting arrows. I was able to dodge them all, but just barely.

"Ahh! Zoe you can stop now!" The reply that I got was four arrows coming right at my head. I moved out of the way just for two more arrows to pin me to a nearby tree. I tried to get free but the arrows were just above my shoulders. Once Zoe knew that I was stuck, she walked over to me hunting knife in hand. Now I was scared, I had seen what Zoe has done to other males. It's not a pretty image. I may be immortal, but I can still feel pain. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knife being thrown into the trunk of the tree right next to my head.

"What the Hades, Zoe! Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I'm trying to make a point." "Which is?" I asked.

"_Don't_ insult my intelligence." I was confused. "Sure, just explain one thing to me." "Fine."

"How exactly did I insult your intelligence?" "_You were going to show me how to wear a necklace!"_

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. But I put a charm on there that I have to show you how to use."

Her anger slowly gave way to confusion. "What charm?" "Give me the necklace, and I'll show you."

Zoe gave me the necklace, and I showed her the full moon charm attached to the necklace. I had made it so that it would be enchanted to turn into a _Kusarigama_*. I showed Zoe that she had to tap the center of the moon to change it. When she saw the weapon, her eyes seemed to light up. Then she did what I had never thought that she would do. She hugged me. I guess Zoe realized what she was doing because she jumped off a second later. When I saw her face, there was a light blush to her cheeks meaning she was embarrassed. _There's something that I never thought I'd see Zoe the huntress embarrassed_. I thought. After she got over her embarrassment, she took her new weapon out of my hands.

"Thanks, Percy. I've always wanted one of these!"

I was surprised; I didn't think that she would know about Japanese weapons. I decided to forget about that for now. I took out the one that I had and faced Zoe. The difference was that hers was silver while mine was a shadowy black.

"Are you ready to learn how to use it?" "I was born ready Percy."

I showed her how to hold the weapon. After I made sure that she was holding it properly, I taught her the different ways to block and to attack. We stopped after two hours, and Zoe had done remarkably well.

"That's all for tonight, Zoe. You need to get back to your camp before the other hunters wake up, and I need to get back to what I was doing earlier."

"Fine." Zoe seemed a little disappointed that I had to leave. "But will I be able to see you again?"

"I'll always be here Zoe. Just ask for me, and I'll be there." I said before disappearing into the shadows.

_**~New York City, New York ~**_

**Still Percy's POV:**

I was standing on the ledge of edge of the New York City Hall roof, waiting for him to leave. I wasn't planning on killing him tonight; I needed answers. I was wearing black jeans with chains on the side, a black t-shirt, and my leather jacket with the hood up. I had my katana strapped to my side and Riptide, which I had taken from Heracles after I had beaten him to a pulp, strapped to my back. Can't be too careful I always said. I saw my target walking out of the building; the files that I needed were under his arms. I followed him until he headed down an alley. I used my powers over the shadows to see what he was doing. He was talking to a man in a trench coat.

"Sir, I have the files that you wanted."

"Are these all of the files on the deaths of our people?"

"Yes sir. Every one, sir."

"Good. We don't need them to connect their deaths to our organization."

It looked like he was going to say more, but he stopped and looked around himself as if he was being watched. He stopped when he was looking in the direction.

"Were you followed here?"

"No sir. I made sure of it."

"Well aparently not well enough. You know what happens to those who can't do their job."

"But sir, I wasn't followed. I…"

The man cut him off. "Save it. I don't want to hear excuses."

A scythe materialized in his hand. He cut the scythe down the man's arm. The man had died, but he wasn't bleeding from the cut. _That's weird._ The man turned towards me.

"You wanted revenge, half-blood. Well, you just started a war."

I woke up with a start. "Kronos."

* * *

**Kusarigama – a Japanese weapon made of a sickle and chain.**

~** Zoe is going to be OOC in this story. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Let me know what you think. – DragonClan.**


	4. War is Official

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

**Ch: 3 War is Official**

_**~Woods outside of Canada~**_

**Percy POV:**

_I woke up with a start. "Kronos."_

I needed to talk to father about this. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4:00 a.m. I let out a groan and rolled off my cot. I walked out of my tent and started packing up my camp. The sun was starting to rise by the time I finished. I called for my wolf Shadow. He was a present from my father. I put on my pack and grabbed my bow and swords. I jumped onto Shadow's back. I told him where to go, and we disappeared in a flash of black flames.

**~Underworld~**

We appeared in front of the gates to my father's palace. Mormo and Lamia let us through the gate. I guess Cychreides was out feeding because he was the one usually guarded my father's gates. As I passed by them, they started to bow. I held up my hand to stop them.

"Mormo, Lamia. I've told you before that I don't want you to bow to me. I hate it when people do that." "We're sorry my prince."

"And stop calling me prince. Just call me Percy." "Yes si – I mean Percy." "Thank you."

I sent Shadow off to go and play with Cerberus before entering my father's throne room. I opened the doors, and they made an eerie, creaking sound. _The doors need to be oiled_. I thought.

"Father." I greeted him. That's what I liked about Primordials. You didn't have to bow like you did to titans or gods. "Hello, my son. What brings you back home?"

"I have a way to end my quest for vengence, but you won't like it." "I won't care son as long as it puts your soul at ease, but you do know that once this is over that you will die." I looked into my father's eyes and saw the sadness that hid underneath them. I was his only son. He didn't want to lose me, but he knew that I wanted this. I wanted to be able to be with my wife again.

"I know father; but with this plan, that will happen either way." I let that information sink into my father's brain. Once it sank in, a look of surprise settled on his face. "You don't mean…"

"Yes father, I do. I'm going to war against Kronos."

* * *

**Lioness Diety: There will be NO romance. I'm sorry if I made it seem that there would be any.**

**~ Can you guess who Percy's father is? I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who gets it right. Sorry that it's a short chapter. I didn't have any good ideas for this chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Let me know what you think. – DragonClan.**


	5. It's Time

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**_

**Ch: 4 It's Time**

_**~Underworld~**_

**Percy's POV:**

"_Yes father, I do. I'm going to war against Kronos."_

"Will you need the use of my army?" "Yes Father."

"Very well then. I'll tell Mormo to alert the troops." "Thank you."

"Mormo!" A few seconds later, Mormo stumbled into the throne room out of breath. "Yes Tartarus."

"Mormo, I want you to gather the troops. I want you to tell them that they will be heading to war soon." "Yes sir."

After Mormo left, I gave my father my thanks and left to continue my hunt for the others. I called for Shadow, and we flashed to my next target.

_**~Outside of Astoria, Oregon~**_

Shadow and I flashed outside of a cabin just outside of Astoria. _Perfect._ I thought. _Less work for me._ I sent Shadow through the door to scare him out, and Shadow wouldn't stop until they reached the woods. I would then take it from there. I was waiting in the tree lines for Shadow to come out chasing the man. I didn't have to wait very long because a man came running out of the cabin a few minutes later. He had a celestial bronze sword in his hand. I wasn't really worried though because Shadow could only be harmed by either Stygian iron or silver. The son of Heracles turned around before reaching the woods. I guess his ego was as big as his father's. I still hated his father for what he did by the way. Shadow came running out of the cabin a few seconds later. He was surprised to see the man facing him and not the woods.

_Why is he not in the woods?_ Shadow told me telepathically.

_He has the same amount of arrogance and ego just like his father. _I responded back.

_Sounds exactly like any child of Heracles._

Our conversation ended as the son of Heracles charged at Shadow. He tried to make himself seem confident, but I could sense his fear. He brought his sword down on Shadow's neck. The son of Hercules was utterly shocked that Shadow hadn't turned into dust. I couldn't help but laugh. His face was priceless. After he got over his shock, he kept slashing his sword at Shadow. Shadow started to mess around with the son of Heracles by just moving out of the sword's reach. After a few minutes I decided to step in. I sent an arrow at his sword, making it fall out of his hand. He turned around trying to find out who did it.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

I jumped down from my spot in the trees and walked towards him.

"Who are you?" When I didn't respond, he became furious. "Tell me!"

"No. But I'll give you five seconds to run." "I never run from people as weak as you."

"As you wish." I grabbed my axes from my belt. "Your funeral."

"It will be too easy to for me beat you." "Doubt it. You couldn't kill my wolf."

Guess I pissed him off because he charged straight at me. He slashed his sword at my neck, but I blocked it with one axe and used the other one to cut his leg. I made a decent sized cut on his leg before he jumped back. I went on the offensive. I slashed with one axe and jabbed with the other, forcing him to stay on defense. He was able to block most; but when I finished attacking, he had multiple cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He could barely keep himself up. I put my axes back in my belt and allowed him to rest for a little bit before I killed him. Because where's the fun in killing someone quickly.

After a couple minutes, I attacked him again. When he brought his sword down on me, I side stepped it and gave him an upper cut. He flew back and crashed into a tree. He was barely conscious. I walked over and held him by his collar.

"I expected more from you. But you're weak, a coward, and a traitor. Just like your father. You wasted your life serving Kronos. You were a pawn in his game, and you will pay for it."

I took two daggers and threw them. They pinned him to the tree by his shoulders almost severing his arms from his body. He let out a scream and fell unconscious. I took my time walking towards him since he wasn't going anywhere. As I approached him, I grabbed an axe from my belt. I slapped his face with the flat of the axe head when I reached him. He let out a groan.

"Wake up sunshine. I want to see the look in your eyes when I kill you."

When he finally came around, he seemed surprised that he couldn't move. He looked down at his shoulders and saw the daggers still lodged into his shoulders. He looked back up, and I could see the fear in his eyes. _Perfect._ I thought. I turned around and took ten steps forward. I turned back around. "See ya in Tartarus." That was the last thing he heard before I threw the axe, cutting his head in half.

"You can have his remains Shadow. I'll meet you back at the army's camp."

**~The river banks of Acheron~**

I appeared in the middle of the army's camp. The monsters all saluted me when I arrived.

"At ease soldiers."

They all went back to their duties. Some were training against each other, while others were at work in the forges. I told a messenger to tell the generals to meet me in the commander's tent. All the generals were there when I arrived. The army had three generals. One for each division: air support, basic infantry, and stealth. Medusa was the general for air support, the Minotaur was the general for basic infantry, and Cerberus was the general of the stealth division. I walked inside the tent, and they followed me inside.

"How are the troops coming along?" "They should be prepared for departure by next week." Medusa was the one who responded. "That's good. Anything else?" "My scouts have reported that Kronos has been recruting demigods." I let out a sigh of frustration. "Alright, anything else?" No one said anything. "You are dismissed."

Shadow came back after the meeting. We headed to my father's palace. I needed to ask him something. "Father?" "Yes my boy."

"Is it time?" "Yes you may go." We flashed out. When we arrived, a booming voice was the first thing I heard.

* * *

**~Happy Halloween, people! Constructive criticism is always helpful. Let me know what you think. – DragonClan.**


End file.
